Daitenzen
A Daitenzen is a term for a certain distinctive set of traits certain characters have. Almost all of the main characters of the GEOAdventures can be summed up as Daitenzens to varying degrees Traits Daitenzens can be easily noticed by there fashion choices: skin tight clothes that usually are mono color. Black is generally considered the most popular color though white, blue and red are generally accepted too. Grey is also often worn to convey a Daitenzen who is retired or in a point of his life where he is in the midst of no adventures or feels no reason to improve himself in there current circumstances. Daitenzens require a very strong, "maintenance" of what they consider to be their identity. This is often a prevailing factor in their fashion. Daitenzens are generally implied to feel satisfaction with themselves by being, "who they are," as much as possible. Daitenzens are known to adopt multiple aspects that they claim as their own. For instance they may claim a symbol for themselves, a special cipher or even their own little organization or maybe a signature trading card they use in games. Signatures weapons are often seen as a must and have been considered as notorious for having aesthetic functions behind them too. Daitenzens desire adventures that put their abilities to the test and revel in their varied array of personal strengths. They imagine themselves not as much an average human being but as a fictional character who is at the mercy of a fate which they view as the fictional plot of the story and feel their adventures server as entertainment for an unknown force that watches them. Daitenzens like to stick with other Daitenzens usually the lucky number being 5. Daitenzens often revel in their aesthetics to the point where it becomes an extremely strong source of their general happiness. Most Daitenzens feel a strong affinity to Fascism which they see as an exemplary aesthetic and are attracted to the rigid discipline and emphasis on power and honor that Fascism provides. In addition, this is bolstered by the idea that most Daitenzens are predisposed to become nationalists because they feel such a pride in themselves that this reflects into their ancestry which is seen as something that since they can never change, is something they intrinsically are no matter what. Because of the constant factor of ancestry its generally known as one of the most reliable venues of pride for a Daitenzen. Furthermore, some Daitenzens enjoy the idea of combining forces with other Daitenzens in what they see as an alliance between not just people but the elements that make them too. Despite this, some Daitenzens frequently emphasize the purity of something. this is usually reflected in their deep emphasis on the term "true" Daitenzens often have a complicated relationship with leadership. Generally Daitenzens do not like being explicitly led by someone but often desire having someone or something to fight for usually this being a person of extraordinary importance to their life. More often then not though figures with this much command in their life usually are either not alive or physically available or do not demand much to the Daitenzen. Daitenzens are also very idealistic believing their lifes problems are almost always to be solved through adventure reminiscent to their ideals. Daitenzens consider life to be a beautiful and vivid place to protect where there quests eventually unfold and True Love prevails.